


Starmakers of History

by WarriorNun



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, All skaters are either Navigators or Fighters, Cameos from Starfighter, Codenames, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Hero Otabek Altin, Legend Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mentions of the original webcomic, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Platonic Relationships, Poor attempt at sci-fi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yuri, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, but there will be sex!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: They are what stand between the Colteron race and total annihilation of the human race.The starfighter fleet with each ship manned by a fighter and a navigator.But we're just going to focus on the day-to-day misadventures of the battleship History Maker.These are their stories.





	1. Another Day on History Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the plot bunnies...I just HAD to do this...it's too good to pass up even after I caught up with the webcomic. 
> 
> For those who are curious, go to here! http://starfightercomic.com/index.php
> 
> Word of warning it's NSFW, has some mature themes and what not.
> 
> I also wanted to add in that Desire by Ashesborn is the inspiration for this as well.
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE (c) MAPPA  
> Starfighter (c) HamletMachine

In a far off distant future, humanity expanded beyond earth and colonize on various planets. Several lightyears away, there is a war between humanity and an alien race known as the Colterons. 

What stood between them and the extinction of humanity is the battleship known as Sleipnir. 

But we’re not going to focus on THEM for the time being…

We shall focus on a battleship known as History Maker.

-

“YAKOV! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!”

A growl was audible as Yakov already felt a vein pulsing on his balding head before slamming a fist to his desk, not even caring if it cause the knick knacks to clutter as a result. 

“That’s _**COMMANDER**_ Feltsman to you, Agape!” He snapped at the intruder to his office. 

The person in question, now known as Agape, let out a scoff as he crossed his arms over his lean chest. He was wearing a standard white uniform, yet his petite stature and youthful face made him look younger. His blond bands hung over the right side of his face as he glared up at his commanding officer. 

“Whatever, Yakov!” He huffed, purposely ignoring the scolding. “I just want to know one thing…why the actual FUCK are you thinking that Eros and I should switch partners?! With Legend and Hero of all people! We’re fine the way we are!”

Yakov let out a groan as he run his hands down his face. Already he could feel that tell-tale migraine coming in, and it had been getting stronger lately. 

Of course he should have seen THIS coming…especially when it was those two were involved. 

Among the Navigator and Fighter units of this ship, these two are considered the oddballs and odd couple of their respective groups. 

Their task names…Eros and Agape. 

Agape, the Navigator, was a short ball of fuse that could blow up at the drop of the hat. Always snarling and glaring at Navigator and Fighter alike that would cross his path, thinking that he was better than both groups combined. While genetic modifications were common for his rank, Agape stubbornly refused any enhancing treatment, saying that he- and Yakov quote- don’t need to be jacked up to be the Shit. End quote. It could help with the fact that he was considered a prodigy from the colonies, so combine those two factors with his temper, and you got a recipe for disaster along with a long list of enemies. 

Then comes his partner, Eros, who was considered the antithesis of a typical Fighter. For one thing, he was really timid and introverted, a complete opposite to his Navigator. Rather blend into the background than to take the spotlight. He remembered the one incident that he was having a small talk with one of the Navigators from another fleet, Abel from what he remembered, and he was practically driven to a corner by Abel’s Fighter. Eros was a stammering mess as he tried to pacify his fellow Fighter…that is until Agape came to his rescue in a form of two feet to Cain’s face. 

It would have been a rather large incident if it weren’t for the immediate intervention from Eros and Abel respectively. They both managed to drag their respective partner off to other directions, but not before trading rather color obscenities to each other. 

That scenario Yakov didn’t want to have repeated again…Lord knows how many reports that he needed to the higher ups…

So what brought on to this current situation?

Easy.

Another Fighter and Navigator pair, known only as Hero and Legend. 

Among all of the Fighter and Navigator units, those two are the top pair. 

With extremely high kill count of Colteron scouts underneath their belts, high compatibility rating, top physical condition, intelligent and strategic, they are what makes the perfect unit.

…

…

That is until you get the Navigator’s personality to account. 

He had no idea how or when, but one day, Legend came to his office with a proposal.

“I would like to have Eros as my fighter!”  
All with a stupid smile on his face. 

Needless to say, there are some…strong reactions when Eros and Agape got wind of this. 

Well, mostly Agape. 

He had no idea what Hero would make of this though…he haven’t heard anything from him yet. 

“I haven’t given the higher ups on what Legend said, and you know that!” He reprimand him. “But it would seem that Legend had been doing his share of gossiping and you just happened to catch wind of it.”

Boy, does that he gossip…

Practically telling anyone and their cousin that Eros is going to be his fighter.

Agape let out a scoff, the glare never leaving his face. 

“Gossip or not, like Hell I’m gonna let an Old Man like him take what’s mine.” He then turned heel and stormed out. Not even giving Yakov the chance to say something else, not even to scold him for insubordinate attitude as soon as the doors seal behind him. 

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he fell back into his chair, feeling the literal weight upon his shoulders while trying not to think of the worst case scenarios in his head. 

“To think that I might not have enough vodka for this.” 

—

Eros is in a pickle…

That is how he describes this situation of him being backed against the wall, in a deserted hallway on a ship that was several lightyears away from Earth, by possibly the galaxy’s best Navigator. 

Legend. 

Who was currently holding his chin as he gazed down upon him with those piercing turquoise eyes. 

“Well, how about it?” His voice was accented, but yet it held some sort of attractive trait. The way it sounded was low and husky, a perfect kind of voice to seduce a lover. 

“Will you be my Fighter?”

Eros was at a loss of words at this. 

Is this really protocol? Is it really possible to switch partners even though they’re in a middle of a galactic war that decides the fate of the human race itself?! He had no idea if this is even appropriate…

All he knew that he was constantly rumored that he was going to be Legend’s Fighter. 

And Legend wasn’t helping by constantly saying that he was going to be Eros’ Navigator. Much to Agape’s displeasure. He didn’t know why but Agape seemed determined to achieve the goal of being the better Navigator than him. Not to mention, why he wanted HIM above all people when he got Hero as his Fighter?

He literally had to work with blood, sweat, and tears to get accepted as a Fighter, even with his fatal flaw that is anxiety! He’s not like the other Fighters! Granted that he was one of the few that was originally from earth but still, most of them are far better than he was. He barely get passed the simulation testing with everyone AND the higher ups present. 

It was a miracle that he and Agape managed to find themselves on the battleship, History Maker. 

Not to mention that they are somehow compatible with each other. 

Eros was surprised just as the next person…

How could he, a nervous wreck of a man from a small town on earth, would partner up with a Navigator who just started high school (and was supposed to be in high school)? 

That is what he wanted to know since they first got here.

But lo and behold, they somehow made it work. Much to his and everyone else’s surprise. 

From simulations and coding to sparring matches and even on the front lines with their fellow unit pairs, they done it all. However, if Eros could be modest, he still couldn’t match up with the Fighters. There are those who are better than him, like Hero for example. 

A few things that he had heard about him was that Hero is from earth (like him), a few years younger than him - he’s one of the young blood prodigies - and also real damn good at what he does. 

And nothing fazed him. 

Pit him against a horde of Colterons, and he wouldn’t bat an eye. Kept his head cool and his mind focused, no matter what the mission. 

He’s the ideal parter to Legend.

So…WHY HIM!?

“I…um…” He stammered. 

This is one of the rare times that Eros interacted with Legend. Most of the time since he was onboard, he tends to see him from afar after another successful mission. There was something about Legend that seemed otherworldly and unattainable. Hell, there was talk that he has the skills to give Abel a run for his money. 

But somehow, in someway, that all changed when Legend started to take notice of him. And as always, Eros was best known for his eloquent tongue. 

Please note the sarcasm.

Eros was practically drawing a blank right now as Legend gazed at him, almost like he was staring into his very soul while keeping his attention on him. No thanks to the fact that his grip on his chin, thus giving him no other choice but to look back. As much as he would like to admire the bluish-green color of his eyes that contrasted with his snow-silver hair…he really wanted to find a way out of this situation. 

Anywhere but here!

“Uh…” _Come on, brain…SAY SOMETHING!_

It could be his imagination, but he could have sworn that Legend’s face was coming closer to his own. 

“I’m waiting…” Legend purred. 

Just when he was racking his mind for possible responses, his salvation came in a flash of white and two feet connecting to Legend’s face. It happened within an instant but Eros knew what had happened and who saved him. 

“Agape!” He exclaimed, feeling relief washed over him. 

The younger man gave a huff but there was a look of content in his usual grumpy face before turning his gaze into a glare to the prone fellow Navigator on the floor, who gingerly picked himself up. 

“Ah…hello to you too, Agape…” he managed to groan while rubbing his face. “Fancy seeing you here…”

“Cut the bullshit, Legend,” Agape spat out Legend’s task name as if it were a curse as he glared down at him. It was amusing to see a young teenager standing tall after kicking down a man not only twice his size but also age. “You’ve been heckling MY Navigator again.”

It was a statement of fact. 

Eros internally groaned as Legend checked his face - making sure that nothing is damaged enough for him to head over to the Med Bay - before giving Agape a cool glare of his own. Once again, they have locked into the same song and dance…

How did this happen?

Just how did this THING happen?


	2. Eros, be my Fighter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the delay in updating this given to certain circumstances...but think of it as a Christmas gift. With a sci-fi theme!

One cycle ago…

Fear…adrenaline…he could feel them pumping through his veins. The only thing that kept him grounded in reality was his steady breathing even though his heart was beating rapidly. He had to keep his anxiety in check, don’t think of the worst case scenarios. Focus on what you have been taught in those grueling classes and think outside of the box. 

“Agape, you got visual?” He asked through the intercom of his helmet.

“Da, I got them in my sights,” His young voice crackled through the speakers but he could hear him loud and clear. “Dark matter cannons are hot and ready.” 

The tell tale sound of the cannons warming up as Eros align his sights on the target. He took an inhale of breath and slowly exhale, mentally counting down as he steeled himself with fingers steady on the trigger. 

“Got a lock on target!” 

There, that is all he needs. 

As soon as the target was locked on the screen, he took the moment to fire and inwardly cheered that it was a direct hit. 

_**Simulation complete. Mission successful.** _

Eros let out another breath that he didn’t know that he was holding and took off the helmet, greeted by the bright artificial light as soon as the pod opens. There was something liberating to breath in the air again, even if it was just artificial due to the fact that they’re living out in space and in a space ship. 

He looked over to see Agape gracefully leapt out of his seat of the simulation pod before removing his own helmet, shaking out his chin length blond hair as a sigh of relief escaped from his lips. His hair hung over the right side of his face, not even bothering brushing it over. 

“Finally!” He finally spoke. “I thought that the simulation would never be over.”

Eros gave his navigator a small smile as he leaned over the edge, tucking his arms underneath his chin. 

“Well, we had to if we needed to be kept up to date with our training.” He reminded him. “After all, if we slack off even for a little bit, we would be goners if we head out to the front lines.”

Agape let out a scoff as he looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey, we can be awesome with or without training.” Then he scowled when he recall something unpleasant. “Besides, we need to get better than Hero and the old geezer.” Eros didn’t need to ask whom he was referring to while exiting the training fighter pod himself.

Everyone is familiar with the pair Hero and Legend. 

They are practically everything that both Fighter and Navigator alike strived to be. 

Hero always kept a cool head whenever they’re in battle and Legend had complex strategies that seemed impossible but somehow they would always pull it off. Not to mention well trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as coding and translation. Even Selene would marvel at them from time to time. 

Eros was no different from anyone. Don’t get him wrong, he loved having Agape as his Navigator. But to be Legend’s Fighter…it sounded like a faraway dream. But that is all there is to it. 

Just a dream. 

It wasn’t all that bad though. At least he had something to strive to better himself for the sake of his shipmates. That goes the same for his family back on earth as well as Agape as well. He was sure that he had his own reason to be so far out in space, light years away from everything and everyone he once knew but he managed to adjusted compared to Eros on the first day. But he was sure that he and Agape would do their best in this war. Besides, he had seen what Hero and Legend can do from afar and was content to that factor. Perhaps one day, he and Agape would be on the same level as them. 

—

That is until one day, he ran into Legend in the most unexpected circumstances.

…by being backed up against a wall on his way to the shower. 

By Legend.

Who is naked.

…So very naked.

He had no idea what to do at the moment.

He was on his way to shower one time - which by sheer luck was completely empty save for the sound of a lone shower stall being heard - and just when he was about to set up his valuables into a locker and going to undress for a much needed shower after another grueling hours of training. Just as he removed his sweat drenched shirt, Eros didn’t notice the sound of the shower head being turned off. 

Agape always pointed out that he was well aware of his surroundings during simulation testing and combat but never in actual real life.

“Eros~…”

Oh how right he is.

Eros had complete no idea on what to do when encountering the best Navigator on the entire ship (or the universe in general) as he sauntered up to him, naked as the day he was born and dripping wet. Like something out of a summer swimsuit magazine…if they do nudes.

“I’m glad that I managed to catch you alone,” Legend said, leaning in close to him with an arm braced above Eros’ head. Eros tried to keep his mind focused and breathing even, however with this close distance between them, it was close to impossible. He couldn’t keep out the fact on how good Legend smelled, even with standard issue soap that they have. 

NO! Focus, Eros! Keep your eyes to Legend’s…even though he’s taller…and so muscular…DAMMIT.

“I was wondering…” Legend then reached up and touched upon Eros’ lips softly, almost akin how a lover would. 

“…If you would like to be my Fighter.”

…

…

…

“…Eh?” Eros blinked out of his stupor. 

Wait, did he heard him right?

Did he just asked him what he thought he asked him?

“Hmm?” He heard Legend hummed a bit as he tilted his head to the side, his silver bangs falling over his eyes a bit. Giving it a sensual yet mysterious allure, enough to stop anyone’s heart for a moment. 

“Um…uh…” it was all Eros could let out. 

Is this really protocol? He haven’t heard any Navigator outright ask a Fighter from another pair to partner up with them, same goes for vice versa. That and he’s a dime of a dozen Fighter! A wallflower amongst hardened soldiers! He’s not a leader like Encke, or strong like Cain, or as good as Praxis…

Helios was even better than him…

So, this brings the million dollar question…why him?!

“Well?” Legend purred as he leaned in a bit closer. “I’m waiting~”

God, this is getting hard to focus right now. He needed to get out of this situation…RIGHT NOW!

“GET OFF OF HIM, YOU OLD FART!” 

Eros barely blinked when a white blur entered his vision and next thing he knew he was free from Legend’s presence…

And also noticed him face flat against the locker room wall with Agape’s foot planted on the back of Legend’s head. 

“That’s what you get!” He declared. “That’s what you get!” 

—

Never before he was so thankful of his navigator’s interference on that day. Otherwise, he didn’t know what Legend would do!

Thankfully, Legend didn’t report that incident to Commander Feltsman. But ever since then, he had been…persistent. 

“Oh, Eros! Fancy running into you here! You’re training too?”

“Eros! I would like to work out with you!”

“Eros, I never knew how fit you were…but then again that outfit shows off your best assets~”  
“Eros!”

“Eros!”

“Eros~”

“Hey, Eros…would you like to be my Navigator?”

Everyday, he seemed to be getting out of his way to make an excuse of spending time with him. And every time, he asked the same question since that fateful moment. Eros didn’t gave him an answer, but he didn’t refuse him either. If anything, the only thing that stood between him and Legend was Agape, more than willing to risk court martial or even a probation if he gets his hands dirty. 

Though he only got off with a warning from Feltsman…

If anything, the old man was being lenient to him. 

That, it also provided some entertainment to the other pairs throughout the entire ship much to his chagrin. His best friend, Obscura, even joked that it was like a marital problem between his own husband and a home-wrecker. That left Eros blabbering out that it was all a misunderstand but Obscura, being such a troll that he is, had to tease him about leading men on. 

What is even worse is that he had no idea what Hero thinks about this. 

From far as he had known him (well not personally per say), he seemed rather impassive and went with the flow. Eros could have sworn that he held a thumbs up when Legend scooted close into Eros’ personal bubble. 

So…that lead to this. 

“JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING AT!? ASKING YAKOV TO SWITCH PARTNERS!?!”

“Why not? I thought it might be a good idea!” 

“FUCK YOUR GOOD IDEA AND PISS OFF! YOU ALREADY GOT HERO! ISN’T HE ENOUGH?!”

Legend thought for a moment. 

“I do admit, he is quite handsome…” Then he smiled. “But he’s not my type. If this helps, he thinks that this is a good idea too!”

“WHAT THE SHIT!?”

While they were in a screaming match - though Agape was the one doing all the screaming - Eros just sighed as he stretched out his limbs and began to walk away. But not before turning around to Agape who was still screaming obscenities to the elder Navigator. 

“Hey, Agape, I’m heading back to our dorm room.” He reminded him. 

Agape paused in his usual shouting and immediately calmed down as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Got it, I’ll be right there…” Then he was cut off a rather enthusiastic Legend. 

“Oh! Good idea! We should get started packing your things!” He exclaimed, practically shoving Agape out of the way. “After all, our Fighters will be switching roomies!”

“LIKE HELL HE IS! GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF MY FACE OR ALL BITE IT OFF!”

Eros could only let out a sigh as he continued walking down the hall, wincing a bit when he heard Legend’s cry of pain which signify that Agape was living up to his threat. This is such a hassle…there was no way that he could be Legend’s Fighter even if he begged for it (which he wouldn’t).

Besides…Commander Yakov is a reasonable man. There was no way that he would make this happen.

—

Three days later…

“Starting today…you two will switch Navigators.”

…

…

“WHAT!?” Eros and Agape both exclaimed.

“YAY!” Legend cheered.

Hero could only give a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Navigator and Fighter Task Names
> 
> Eros - Yuuri
> 
> Agape - Yuri 
> 
> \--
> 
> Hero - Otabek
> 
> Legend - Victor
> 
> \--
> 
> Obscura - Phichit


End file.
